bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sukai Kitia
Sukai Kitia '(スカイ きてぃあ, ''Kitia Sukai) is a Shinigami in the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance: A man of average height and mild features, Sukai has messy brown hair and dark-blue eyes. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Sukai wears a standard Shihakushō. Personality: Coming soon. History: Coming soon. Plot: Sukai first appears in Xcution Strikes Back after being assigned to protect Seattle, Washington from Hollows. It is there he discovers that someone else is defeating and then killing the Hollows before he can get there, which leads him to investigate who is behind it. Eventually, he encounters the people behind the recent killing of Hollows, and is told that they are the Northwestern Branch of Xcution. Confused as to what Xcution, Sukai then says that they'll need to come with him in for questioning, only for Xcution to attack. Unsheathing Shiroboshi, he blocks their first attack, only to become overwhelmed as the battle continues. Soon after, Sukai releases Shiroboshi's Shikai, knowing that he would lose if he didn't. With it, he managed to burn down any projectiles coming towards him, and force Xcution back. However, as he appears behind them with Shunpo to knock them out, Sukai is knocked out from behind. Powers and Abilities: 'High Spiritual Energy: '''As a Shinigami, Sukai has an “average” amount of Spiritual Energy, as his peers have told him. He has gotten the most out of it by training in his control over it. '''Kidō Practitoner: '''Although people in his division have stated that Sukai is perfect for Kidō, due to his imaginative mind and level of control over his Spiritual Energy, he has only taking a passing interest in the art. What Kidō he has shown to use on occasion are usually lower-ranked, with his favorite branch being Bakudō. '''Shunpo: '''Sukai has been seen using Shunpo frequently to avoid enemy attacks. He has also used it in the past to get out of range before his uncontrolled Kibakuboshi technique could burn him. Zanpakutō '''Shiroboshi '(しろぼし, White Star): In its sealed form, Shiroboshi resembles a Japanese katana ''with a sun-shaped ''tsuba ''and a light-grey ''tsuka. *Shikai: It's command phrase is "Light" (ひかり, Hikari). Sukai stabs Shiroboshi into the ground and then begins to turn it around like it is a key. As Shiroboshi turns, white light gathers around it before obscuring from view. When Sukai stops turning it, the light shatters and reveals Shiroboshi with a black, crystalline blade with minature white suns engraved on it. ''Shikai Special Ability:Shiroboshi is a Fire-Type Zanpakutō. It possesess the ability to conjure white fire from the sun markings on the blade. These flames have been shown evaporate normal water on contact and burn brighter than normal flame. *'Hakuren '(白漣'', White Ripple): Sukai stabs Shiroboshi into the ground before releasing a shockwave of white fire from the lower-most sun markings. While Sukai has been shown capable of scorching everything within a 100 feet radius of himself, Shiroboshi has said that it can go much farther. *'Kibakuboshi (きばくぼ, Exploding Star): Sukai blocks an enemy strike with Shiroboshi before the closest sun marking (to the enemy’s weapon) begins to glow. Seconds later, Shiroboshi releases a massive, white fireball that explodes outward from the glowing marking, hence the name. *Bankai': Not yet achieved. '' Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Ninth Division